That One Time
by KuriMaster13
Summary: "Suck the house into a parallel dimension ONE TIME, and you just can't let it go, can you?" - Jack Fenton, 2004; One-shot.


It was the start of Spring break, a whole week off from school and that meant good news for a certain 11-year old named Daniel "Danny" Fenton. Or at least, it would, if his two (and only) best friends weren't out of town for the week. With Both Sam and Tucker having there respective parents taking them to different places for a few days, Danny was finding himself very bored with not much to do. Though he wouldn't say it out loud, doing so typically ended up giving him a list of chores. As he was about to have a bowl of cereal for breakfast and start thinking of something to do, he heard his Mom coming down the stares, followed by his sister's, Jazz's, voice.

"Headed off to that Meeting?" Jazz asked while reading a book, from the same table Danny was putting his bowl down.

"Yep." His mom, Maddie Fenton, replied. "Hopefully, it will be worth the trip since it is so far away I had to rent a Hotel room for the night." It was then Danny noticed the small suitcase she had packed for the one night.

"What was that Mads?" Danny then heard his dad call from the basement as he opened the door and poked his head through. "I didn't quite hear you."

"Nothing Jack." Maddie replied. "I was just confirming to Jazz that I was off to that meeting."

"OK then, hopefully I can get some progress done on the Ghost portal by the time you get back tomorrow." Jack said as he went back down.

"It would be nice to get that project started again." Maddie stated before turning back to Danny and Jazz. "Hope you kids have fun today, I should be back mid tomorrow afternoon."

"OK" Danny replied as his mom left for the RV, right before turning his attention back to his soon to be consumed breakfast. Once he was finished, and still had no idea how to fight off the boredom for the week, he noticed a small sound coming from downstairs. Curious, he decided to see what his Dad was up too.

Before he made it to the basement stares however, a loud boom was heard as the house shook causing Jazz to lose her place in the book and then groan saying "Gee wonder what Dad blew up this time."

Yet before she got her answer, a different, much louder, sound was heard from the basement. Followed with the sound of Jack's voice saying "That can't be good." and a white light coming from the basement and then, faster then anyone could process it, engulf the whole house.

 **LineBreak**

"Uhh, my head." Danny mumbles as he came to. "What happened? There was sounds coming from the basement and then..." He quickly noted his surroundings, he was still close to the basement stares but the house looked wreaked. The table was on it's side and everything seems to have fallen down. He spotted Jazz getting up and decided to go down and check on his Dad.

"Aw man." Jack stated once Danny got down. "Maybe I should have waited till tomorrow to get started on that, Mads probably would have seen what my mistake was." And that moment he notices that his son came down. "Oh, hey Danny, you and Jazz OK?"

"Yeah, I believe so, though Mom won't like the current state of the house." Danny replied, thinking of how worried or pissed his mom would be if she knew what happened. "What happened down here?"

Not so sure himself Jack tried to give his son the best answer he could. "Well, it seems as though I screwed something up on the portal's Dimension shifter, so hopefully nothing too Bad had happened."

At that moment Jazz's voice called from upstairs saying "Dad, Danny, you might want to see this."

Both Male Fentons went upstairs and saw out the front door something they didn't expect. A second Fenton Works, or at least the back side of one. And between the two houses was a second set of the Fenton Family, but with slightly different clothes. Danny noticed his double first and saw that the only difference in his there out fit was that the logo on there T-shirts were different, while his was a simple oval the other Danny had what appeared to be the back of a red playing card in the center of the chest. He then looked over to his sister and her double and saw that the main difference in there wardrobe was the shirt color, his sister whore a Black shirt while her double wore a purple one. Then looking over to the doubles of his parents and noticed no real change to the jumpsuits they typically wear, but thought that there might be something different underneath said jumpsuits.

"So, Dad" Jazz began "Any chance that what you were working on may have accidentally sucked the house into a parallel dimension?"

"Well it was made to breach dimensions, so probably." Jack immediately replied.

"Well, this is something." The other Jack said.

At that moment, this dimension's Maddie then sighed and said "Well looks to me like you might need some help. Here, come inside and hopefully everything can get striated out soon."

They did as asked and before long everyone got caught up in what was going on. Apparently, as Jazz has guessed, there house was pulled into another dimension and right in the backyard of another set of Fentons, and boy were they lucky that these Fentons were willing to help them get back to there dimension. After a little while of talking, Danny and Jazz decided to get a tour of the house by there doubles, to see the similarities and differences between the two dimensions and then start talking about random things for more comparing and contrasting, and since this Dimension's Sam and Tucker were nearby and about to come over for video games, Danny found that, at least for today, he might not have to worry about fighting boredom.

"So wait, is everything in this universe determined by this card game?" Danny found himself asking while in his doubles room, as there conversation did not take long to transverse to the card game in question.

"Not everything, just most things." Sam replied, Danny couldn't help but notice that the only change in outfit between this Sam and the one he knew was the exact same outfit change between him and the other Danny, replace the oval on the chest with the back of a playing card, the same card in fact, that was used for the card game.

"About 92% of things according to my PDA." Tucker added, looking at his said device. There was no change in outfit that Danny could tell between this tucker and the one he knew.

"I take it that you don't have it in your world?" The Other Danny asked.

"Well, we have it, it is just not this important." He replied, before noticing a certain red and white devise by his double's dresser "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" The double said as he saw what Danny was looking at. "It's just a Duel Disk, it projects holograms of the monsters in the game to make it more exciting."

"Seriously?" Danny asked slightly surprised. "Man, no wonder it is so much more popular here then my world. Making the monsters appear would definitely kick things up a notch."

"Hey, I know." Tucker started getting an idea. "If you got some cards from your world that were pulled with you into this world, Maybe you and our Danny could have a duel. I'll even let you use my duel disk." With tucker pulling out his duel disk, witch was green and yellow but other wise the same.

Liking that idea, the other Danny said "That doesn't sound half Bad." Then turning to the dimensional displaced Danny said "How dose it sound to you?"

After about two seconds of thought Danny said "Sure just give me a few minutes to get my cards from my room."

A smile popped up on the other Danny's face as he said "Sweet, lets meet up in the back yard."

 **LineBreak**

After heading to his room, tracking down his cards in the mess caused by the dimension shift, making sure he had all of them. He met his other self between the two houses where Tucker was ready to loan the duel disk.

"OK, just making sure, the holograms these thing make are just images and won't hurt anybody? Right?" Danny asked

"100% safe, though you might find yourself forgetting about that during the actual duel. I know I do occasionally" the alternate Danny replied.

"Sweet, then lets get started." Danny said before getting a quick rundown of how to use the duel disk by Tucker.

"Ready?" the other Danny asked before they both shouted out "Duel!" as the duel disks activated and there life points went to 8000.

"Your free to go first." the other Danny stated before his counterpart waved it aside.

"Na, this is your backyard and your family is being nice enough to help mine out without any type of condition, if anything you deserve to go first."

"OK, then." The Other Danny said as he then looked down in his hand to contemplate his first move.

 **mimiLB**

At that time, both Jazzes were watching from the window of the purple shirted one's bedroom. "There dueling?" the black shirted one asked.

"Can't be too surprised." the native one said "By brother is always willing to go for a duel". The then thought to herself a bit before saying "Hmm, I wonder how this is going to go."

"Well, there is only one way to find out." the dimensionally displaced one stated as she turned to watch the duel.

 **mimiLB**

"OK" the other Danny declared as he was about to started his turn. "I'll start things off by summoning the Spirit monster, 'Aratama'!" As he said that and placed the monster on the field, it appeared next to him in it's red glow.

 **Aratama... Attribute: Dark, Type: Fiend/Spirit, Level: 4, Atk: 800, Def: 1800**

"And when Aratama is summoned to the field, I can add another spirit monster from my deck to my hand. I chose my 'Nikitama'." he declared adding the card to his hand.

"Spirit monsters?" Danny asked a little interested in the deck and awed by the life-like hologram. "Never saw those before."

"Then you are in for a treat with my deck." the other Danny replied. "Any way, now I'll play one card face down, and during my end phase, Aratama will return to my hand."

"Wait, it returns itself to your hand?" Danny asked slightly confused.

"Yep" the other Danny replied. "Spirit monsters can't stay on the physical plane for long so they tend to return to there owners hand at the end of the turn they were normal summoned or flipped face up."

"OK then, my turn." Danny stated as he drew his card and started his turn. "I'll start things off by summoning the 'Paladin of the Cursed Dragon'!" Followed by the monster in question, cursed dragon and all, appeared in front of him.

 **Paladin of the Cursed Dragon... Attribute: Light, Type: Zombie, Level 4, Atk: 1900, Def: 1200**

 **mimiLB**

"OK, this got interesting." the alternate Jazz said when the monster appeared.

"Why?" her back shirted counterpart asked.

"Well, I expected your brother to have at least a few anti-zombie cards in his deck, based off of the fact that you said that your parents want to go ghost hunting, but I didn't expect that the first card he would play was an anti-zombie card that was also a zombie itself."

"Hmm, that is a good point." Jazz stated before refocusing on the duel. Now opening the window to hear the voices of the two Dannys better.

 **mimiLB**

"And now that your wide open, " Danny started as it became clear to his opponent what he was going to do next "My Paladin will attack you directly." As he said that the monster charged, but before it could make it's mark, what appeared to be a gray version of the earlier summoned Aratama appeared to block it's path.

"Wait what?" Danny said surprised.

"That was the result of my trap card." the other Danny said, as his arm was held out to cue the activation of the now activated trap. "'Spirit's Force' once per turn I can reveal one level 4 or lower spirit monster in my hand to summon one 'Spirit token' in it's likeness, Very good for quick, emergency defenses."

"In that case I'll use the replay to destroy the token." the cursed paladin got the order and destroyed the fake Spirit, though no battle damage could be done as it was in defense mode. "and now I'll play one card face down and End my turn."

"OK then, my turn." the Spirit wielding Danny declared as he drew a card, then his eyes widened as he saw witch card he picked up. "Oh, Well, Danny you better get ready for the worst, it doesn't look like my deck wants to hold back any."

Deciding to ignore the fact that his counterpart was implying that his deck had a mind of it's own Danny then stated "Bring it on."

Watching the duel, Tucker turned to Sam and asked, "Do you think he drew-"

"Yes." Sam replied not even waiting for Tucker to finish the question. "If his deck doesn't want to hold back, then he definitely drew that card."

"First things first, I'll activate the effect of 'Spirit's Force' to summon another token in the likeness of my Aratama." the other Danny declared as another token appeared.

Confused, Danny asked "Umm, why? If it is like the original then it won't last till the end phase and it's not like there will be an attack thrown at it till then."

"True, but despite the tokens lack of attacking ability, there are more uses for these tokens then just defending." The other Danny then paused for a bit, probably for drama, then continued saying "Namely, there use as Tribute fodder."

Danny's eyes widened, now getting at what his counterpart was getting at as the token disappeared.

"Witch means I can summon my 'Dark Dust Spirit'!" The Spirit User declared as a small dust storm manifested. "And when this spirit hits the field, all other face up monsters out there are instantly destroyed."

Danny was stunned as the dust cloud spread to the entire field, consuming his Paladin and destroying it. Once the storm passed, all that was on the field was one very demonic looking ogre-like being on the opposing side.

 **Dark Dust Spirit... Attribute: Earth, Type: Zombie/Spirit, Level 6, Atk: 2200, Def: 1800**

But the other Danny wasn't done yet. "Now I activate the Spell card 'Spirit Gate', Witch means I can preform an extra normal summon this turn, as long as it is that of a spirit monster." He declared, as a circular ring appeared behind him, with some type of blue portal inside it.

"Your bringing out more spirits?" Danny asked, though it seemed more like a surprised statement then a question.

"Yep." his opponent said, "two more in fact, as the Nikitama in my hand has a built I Spirit Gate effect, allowing me to summon it and then my Aratama. With the latter also allowing me to add my 'Maharaghi' to my hand." Once he said that, two beings came out of the portal, one was the Aratama from before, and the other was a monster that looked similar, but mostly had a green aura around it.

 **Nikitama... Attribute: Light, Type: Fairy/Spirit, Level 4, Atk: 800, Def: 1800**

"Uh, Oh." Danny quietly stated as he realized that he is wide open since his face down can only be used when a monster is destroyed by battle.

"And Now all three of my monsters are going to attack you directly." The duelist Danny said as all three spirits did just that.

Danny braced for impact once he saw all of those rushing at him, closing his eyes... but felling nothing. After opening his eyes, he saw the Dust Spirit's attack hitting him, followed by the two weaker spirits, but they went right threw him. After calming his racing heart, he looked down to his life point meter.

 **Danny's LP: 8000 - 5800 - 5000 - 4200**

"Oh, that's right." he said taking a couple more deep breaths. "just holograms, 100% safe."

"Can't blame you for forgetting, they are pretty life like." his counterpart said "Anyway, I'll play one card face down and during my end phase, my spirits will return to my hand." After that, the Spirits vanished.

 **mimiLB**

"Hmm" Danny's older sister muttered, "I hope Danny's going to be OK after this, even if he isn't hurt, It can't be good for his mind to constantly see monsters attack him."

Her counterpart in a Purple shirt then replied "He seems to be handling it pretty well. Huh, who knows? Maybe it is like he is destined to fight a bunch of monsters someday."

"I hope not." Jazz stated.

 **mimiLB**

Back on the field, Danny took one more Deep breath and drew his card. "I summon my 'Abyssal Kingshark' to the field."

 **Abyssal Kingshark... Attribute: Water, Type: Fish, Level 4, Atk: 1700, Def: 600**

"That's an odd card to include" Sam noted as the skeletal Fish appeared.

"Don't worry, it won't be around for long," Danny stated while grabbing two other cards from his hand, "because by tributeing it and discarding a card from my hand, I can activate 'Mask Change II'!"

"A Hero card!?" Sam Tucker and the other Danny all asked in unison.

"Yep." Danny said as a smile formed o his face. "Witch means I can summon one Masked Hero monster from my extra deck, so come on out 'Masked HERO Acid'!" Right wen he declared that, the fish turned into a purple acid that then splashed on the floor and erupted into a geyser, in witch the masked hero in question then came out of before subsiding.

 **Masked HERO Acid... Attribute: Water, Type: Warrior, Level 8, Atk: 2600, Def: 2100**

"Oh, and did I forget to mention that his summoning destroys all spell and trap cards on the opponent's side of the field." Danny stated with a smug smile as the Hero sprayed acid all over the other Danny's field, destroying 'Spirit Gate', 'Spirit's Force' and a face-down 'Magic cylinder'. "And now I'll banish the 'Mezuki' in my graveyard to active it's effect and revive my 'Paladin of the Cursed Dragon'."

"Uh, Oh." the other Danny quietly stated as he realized that he is wide open.

"And Now Acid and my Paladin will attack you directly." Danny declared as his monsters did just that.

The other Danny braced for an impact, that never came as the monsters were holograms. But after both attacks went through, he looked at his life point meter and watched it drop.

 **Other Danny's LP: 8000 - 5400 - 3500**

"And with that, I'll end my turn." Danny stated.

"Woo. That was something." The other Danny said as he drew his card. "Can't say I expect you to run some sort of Zombie hero deck, but don't think this means I've thrown in the towel just yet."

"Wasn't thinking that in the slightest." the Zombie hero user replied.

"Then let's keep this duel going." the Spirit user said as he started to go over the cards in his hand.

"Firs up, I'll play 'Pot of Greed' to draw two more cards" the other Danny stated as he played the iconic spell ,"Then I'll bring out both my Nikitama and my 'Maharaghi', the latter thanks to the formers effect." then the green aura spirit from before appeared alongside another spirit that resembled a statue.

 **Maharaghi... Attribute: Earth, Type: Rock/Spirit, Level 4, Atk: 1200, Def: 1700**

"And Now I play the spell card, 'Creature Swap'!" He declared.

"That means we both have to forfeit a monster we control to the other." Danny stated in realization.

"Yep," The other Danny began, "Witch means that unless you want me to take the stronger of your monsters, I'll get your Paladin in exchange for you getting my Nikitama". Both monsters mentioned vanished, and reappeared on there opposing sides, proving him correct. "And Now the Paladin will destroy Nikitama." The Paladin did as commanded, destroying the spirit and damaging Danny.

 **Danny's LP: 4200 - 3100**

"I'm not done yet." Danny stated "I use a Trap, 'Hero Signal'. Now I can summon a level 4 or lower 'Elemental Hero' from my deck, and I chose 'Shadow Mist'. " Once he said that, a Dark feminine monster appeared n defense mode to take the place of the destroyed spirit.

 **Elemental HERO Shadow Mist... Attribute: Dark, Type: Warrior, Level 4, Atk: 1000, Def: 1500**

"And once Shadow mist is summoned, I can add my 'Mask Change' to my hand." Danny finished.

"But not before my Nikitama can let me draw another card." The other Danny stated, Drawing a card to continue his turn. "and now I'll play one card face down, and during the end phase, Maharaghi will return to my hand." The statue Vanished but the Paladin stayed firm.

"Then it's my turn." Danny said drawing a card. "And with the effect of 'Mask change', I can send a Hero card to my graveyard to summon a Masked Hero of the same attribute from my extra deck." As he said that, Shadow mist turned into, well, a mist before condensing into a dark cloud in with a new monster erupted. "Appear, 'Masked HERO Dark Law'!"

 **Masked HERO Dark Law... Attribute: Dark, Type: Warrior, Level 6, Atk: 2400, Def: 1800**

"And Now, Shadow mist's effect will let me add 'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' to my had as I summon my 'Zombie Master'." Danny stated as he summoned another monster, this one looked somewhat like a kid who had no issue tampering with the Dead.

 **Zombie Master... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie, Level 4, Atk: 1800, Def: 0**

"And now Dark Law will take care of that Paladin." He said as Dark Law attacked and destroyed the Paladin, inflicting damage.

 **Other Danny's LP: 3500 - 3000**

"So Now Acid and Zombie Master can end this with a double direct attack." Danny declared as both monsters charged, one shooting acid and another firing an energy bolt.

"Danny?" Same said in quiet surprised as she looked toward the Danny she knew as both attacks connected leaving a giant dust cloud.

 **mimiLB**

"Is that it?" Jazz asked, as the dust cloud started to clear.

Her purple shirted counterpart then smirked, saying one word "Nope."

 **mimiLB**

Danny's eyes widened once the dust cloud finally cleared revealing the other Danny still there with some yellow aura surrounding him like a shield.

 **Other Danny's LP: 3000 - 5600 - 3800**

"I use the trap card 'Draining Shield'." The other Danny declared. "This trap card not only lets me negate your Acid's attack, but it also lets me gain life points equal to it's attack points."

"OK then," Danny said, a little phased by the fact that his opponent now had more life points then he did at the start of the turn. "But thanks to Dark Law's effect, that shield is now banished, and I can still use the effect of Zombie Master to discard Bubbleman to revive my Paladin again." As he said that, the Paladin reared up again, now back under his owners control. "Then I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"OK, but before I draw the effect of my Maharaghi can now activate." the other Danny stated.

"What?" Danny asked, a little confused as to the monster's effect.

"During the Draw phase after I summon Maharaghi, I can reveal the top card of my deck before drawing it, and If I don't feel as though it is helpful, I can move it to the bottom of my deck and draw the card after it instead." his counterpart explained.

"Oh." Danny stated as the card was reveled to be 'Legacy of Yata-Garasu'.

"Hmm, this card won't be helpful, so Next." the other Danny said as the card disappeared and he drew a different one, before his eyes widened, "Oh, Yeah, this works, I play 'Dark Hole'!"

"Aww, shoot" Danny muttered now realizing that his face down 'Tutan Mask' can't stop that and he was about to loose all of his monsters once the space phenomena appeared.

Once the Dark Hole appeared and sucked up all the monsters his opponent controlled, the other Danny smirked. "And now I'll summon my Aratama back to the field so it's effect will let me add my 'Asura Priest' to my hand." Once he added the spirit mentioned to his hand he continued saying "And now my Aratama will attack you directly."

Danny flinched a bit as the monster went through him, depleting his life points.

 **Danny's LP: 3100 - 2300**

"Now I'll lay down one more face down card before Aratama returns back to my hand again." the other Danny said to finish his turn as the spirit disappeared.

Danny then sighed "Man, it doesn't seem like I can come out of this one, can I?"

The other Danny then raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about, it's your turn and you still have that draw, you could make it out of this."

"But my face down in completely useless in this situation, leaving me with just one card against your whole arsenal of spirits."

The other Danny then shook his head saying "OK, one you shouldn't tell your opponent anything about what hidden tricks you might have, those are your edge and , at the very least, they could still be used as a bluff, and two, that doesn't matter, sometimes all you need is one card to turn the game around, one move the push things I your favor."

 **mimiLB**

The black shirted Jazz then said "Hmm, I hope Danny remembers that, it can apply to more then just card games after all."

"You got that right." Her counterpart replied.

 **mimiLB**

Danny then gave his counterpart a look and said "OK, then." Before drawing his card and once he saw it, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Judging by that look, I'd say you drew a good card. What'd I'd tell you." The other Danny said excited to see what card his counterpart drew.

"Oh Yeah" Danny said smiling, "and now I'm going to use it, lets go 'Miracle Fusion'! Witch lest me Fuse the Masked Heroes Dark Law and acid from my graveyard."

"Oooooo." The other Danny stated as the two heroes reemerged, before jumping into a fusion portal to become one.

"Now let's go!" Danny declared as a new monster stepped froth "'Contrast HERO Chaos'!"

 **Contrast HERO Chaos... Attribute: Dark/Light, Type: Warrior, Level 9, Atk: 3000, Def: 2600**

"A Hero who joins two opposite sides of a coin, and is both at the same time." The other Danny amused, noting the dual attributes, "Now this is very interesting."

"Now Chaos, attack him directly." Danny shouted at the Hero attacked.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, 'Dimension Wall' so all the Damage I take from this attack is launched at you instead." the other Danny stated, reveling the trap to try and end this.

"Not quite," Danny stated "As Chaos's effect lets me negate the effect of any card on the field once per turn."

"What?" the other Danny said surprised as his trap failed and the attack hit it's mark, nearly taking out what's left of his life points.

 **Other Danny's LP: 3800 - 800.**

"And with that, I'll end my turn." Danny stated followed by a deep breath to calm down from the adrenaline rush he is feeling.

"Then it's my turn" the other Danny said as he drew a card that he was pretty sure might determine who would win. "And Now I play, 'Spirit's Gift', with this card, I can discard one Spirit monster, like 'Aratama' to draw two cards." After drawing the cards and thinking for a bit, he had a plan. "And Now I play 'Monster reincarnation', so by discarding one card in my hand, I can add a monster from my graveyard to my hand, I'll discard 'Maharaghi' to get back 'Nikitama'."

Danny narrowed his eyes, he had a good hunch of what was about to come. And Sam and tucker knew it as well, their Danny was going to try and bring it out again.

"I now summon my Nikitama, so with it's effect I can summon another monster." the spirit user continued on as the familiar green spirit returned " and by tributing Nikitama, I can use that summon to bring forth 'Dark Dust Spirit'!" he said as the green spirit disappeared and a dust storm took it's place. "So it's effect can destroy Chaos!"

Before the storm could engulf Chaos though Danny shouted "Not so fast, With Chaos's effect, I can negate your spirits effect so he's not going anywhere." And With that said, the Contrast Hero then created a twilight bubble around itself before having it expand so fast, it blew away the dust storm, leaving the Ogre-like spirit that was hiding within it behind.

"But I still get to draw a card form 'Nikitama' effect" The other Danny stated, "Anyway, I'll play two cards face down, and end my turn, but because you negated my spirits effect, it wont be returning to my hand, meaning it will be sticking around for a while."

"Then it's my turn," Danny declared Drawing a card. "And I play 'Galaxy Cyclone' to destroy one of your face down cards."

As the new space phenomena took form and hit a card however, the other Danny was prepared "Then I better activate it now to get's it's effect off huh? Go 'Breakthrough Skill'!"

"I get it." Tucker exclaimed "Now not only will the cyclone be wasted, but Chaos can't use it's effect this tun since Breakthrough negates it."

"Yep." Sam added "Now this Danny will have to make a choice dose he try and attack to go for game, or will he wait a turn to when it is safer."

"Either way, with that one face down left on our Danny, doing either could result in victory or defeat."

After some thought, Danny declared "I end my turn."

After a small sigh of relief, the other Danny then drew "OK, then, my go." He then smirked as he saw witch card he picked up, "and now I play 'Megamorph'! And since my life points are lower then yours, that means my monsters atk points double."

"Oh no they won't, I'll use Chaos's effect to negate that for the turn." Danny declared not wanting that monster to get stronger.

"That won't work, reverse card open." The other Danny declared as his remaining face down revealed itself. "'Divine Rath', so by discarding the 'Asura priest' in my hand, I can negate and destroy your Chaos."

"Shot, that means if I attacked I would have won" Danny realized as his Hero was wiped out and the spirit grew to double in size.

 **Dark Dust Spirit... Atk: 2200 - 4400**

"Dark Dust Spirit End this, direct attack!" The other Danny declared as the Spirit did just that, and ended the duel.

 **Danny's LP: 2300 - 0**

"Aww man." Danny groaned in defeat, I almost had you.

"You kinda did have me for a while there" His counterpart said approaching him "You definitely are pretty good at this game." he finished extending his hand for a handshake.

"Thanks." Danny replied, accepting the handshake.

 **mimiLB**

"Well that was a good duel." Jazz decided.

"I agree." here counterpart replied "Though there is one thing that irks me a bit."

"What's that?" Jazz asked.

"Well, " the other Jazz started. "it's that your brother uses zombie monsters as a main part of the deck, while my brother..."

"Uses Spirits" Jazz stated catching on "with both decks involve beings of the dead."

"Despite the differences between the two, that is not one of them" The one in a purple shirt stated.

"That can get irksome." Jazz agreed.

 **mimiLB**

"Kids." Everyone heard Maddie's voice calling from the non-dimensionally displaced house. "It's getting late, is anyone interested in Dinner?"

At that moment Danny then turned to his mom's counterpart and asked "You didn't cook using ectoplasm, did you?"

Slightly confused, the mother then asked "Why would I cook with that?"

That made Danny happy. "Don't know, but my parents occasionally do, and it never ends well."

"Regardless" Tucker started "I believe you just offered dinner not long ago."

In Danny's eyes, it was good to have a non-ectoplasmic dinner every once in a while. So he did not need to be asked twice.

 **LineBreak**

The next morning, Danny woke up his room, witch was still trashed from the dimensional shift, and then heard something he didn't expect... a phone ringing.

"Wait, is that the house phone?" Danny asked. His answer coming in the form of another phone buzz. "We are in another dimension, how can our phone service go this far?"

After a while of trying to think of an answer and getting nothing, he got dressed and went downstairs to see if the answer could be found down there. There he saw his Dad on the phone looking very scared as though the voice on the other end would reach out through the phone and kill him, as well as his sister giving her dad a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "OK who's on the other end of the phone? The only person I know who can scare Dad that much is Mom."

"I believe you just answered your own question?" Jazz replied.

It took Danny a second to figure out what she meant, "Wait, Mom on the phone? But isn't she-"

"In our dimension, yes." Jazz answered. "Apparently our phones were rigged to work interdimensionaly."

Danny's facial expression then immediately went to match his sisters "So, wait Dad could have called Mom at any time yesterday to get another genius parent's brain to help solve the problem."

"Yep." Jazz replied, "And if he did so first thing, we would probably be back in our dimension right now, all the while the disappearance from out house made national news, with Mom alone to deal with it."

"No wonder she is so pissed." Danny then sighed "Well, I guess we can look on the bright side, now that Dad has punched a hole between two separate realities, maybe people will stop calling us a family of crackpots."

Jazz then looked at her brother and said "Danny, I don't think that will ever happen even if it turns out that they are right about ghosts existing."


End file.
